2015.08.21 - Jacob Unveils Jason's New Truck--Jason Takes Jacob to a Movie
Once Ethan had made his way off to Beacon Hills again, Jacob was eager to show Jason the completed truck. So, he'd all but dragged the older werewolf to his family home to show it off. Once there, Jacob showed a bit of nervousness, approaching the covered vehicle. "I hope you like the paint job," he says. "I admit, I kinda told the guy 'go nuts,' but... he went nuts." And he pulls the cover off the truck. It's been painted a glossy black, fading up to midnight blue at the top. All along each side of the truck, a detailed landscape of forests and mountains has been painted, with a starry sky above. On the hood, the mural has been repeated in greater detail, complete with a little wolf in one corner, howling at the big crescent moon that dominates the hood. Mud flaps, running boards, fancy rims, fog lights, a bed liner--it's tricked out with every kind of accessory that Jacob could think of. "I, uh... hope it's not too much. I really didn't expect him to go all... mural-style. I just figured he'd do something high-quality and simple." Jason Christopher walks in a slow, appraising circle around the vehicle. He has had quite a few in his time. He was partial to a nice Corvette. Had his eyes on one in fact in Seattle. But he had never had a truck before. In some ways it made sense though to have one here. The roads in the area were often little better than dirt tracks. The truck was more practical. But as he comes to stand in front of it, he slowly purses his lips and whistles, nodding his head. "Whoever you hired did an amazing job Jacob. It is beautiful." He approaches the younger teen, so very much younger, and slips an arm easily around him. "Beautiful. Just like you." Jacob hugs close against Jason, smiling and, eyes, even blushing a bit at the praise, the skin of his cheeks darkening a few shades. "Aw, quit. You'll make me shy." He gives Jason a squeeze, then he leads them around to the hood, where he opens it up and points inside. "So, here's what we did..." A technical explanation follows. Jacob's player, not being automotive inclined, is blatantly avoiding trying to write this part. "Anyway," Jake says, shutting the hood. "It should perform well and do what you need it to do... and then some." He flashes a grin. "Careful, though. With everything we did, your top speed might get too high for safe operation." Jason Christopher glances at Jacob and arches an eyebrow. He knows his way around the engine of cars and trucks. So he keeps up easily, and ends up looking dutifully impressed. "You have a talent for this I see. I am very impressed Jake. In fact, would you like to take me out in it for a test drive?" But glancing at the house there was another matter on his mind as well. This is the first time he has been to Jacob's house really. Things all happened just so fast. He assumes Jacob's father is inside and so he approaches a sensitive topic. "How does your father feel about, us, Jacob?" To the point, as always. "Have you told him everything?" "He knows," Jake explains, looking over toward the house. "I mean... I can't pretend he's completely happy about it," he says with a mild shrug. "He's kind of confused, I think. But he understands, and he accepts it. I know he loves me and wants me to be happy. He just... also wanted grandkids, y'know?" He grimaces some. "But... yeah, let's take a test drive. No reason to worry about stuff you can't change, huh?" Wisdom, he reflects, that would have been useful if he'd accepted it sooner in his life. Oh, well. He goes to the passenger door and opens it up, gesturing for Jason to go to the driver's side. "Go on, hop in. She's your baby... I wanna see how you handle her." Jason Christopher smiles and shrugs to Jacob. He had been willing to let him drive the truck. But he accepts the offer for him to do so magnanimously. Climbing with that same fluid like ease, and economy of motion that he accomplishes most movement. Ninja and all that. "Well, we have a very long life ahead of us together Jacob. Maybe...someday we will adopt." It is obvious in some ways the concept grates across an unhealed wound in him. How does one ever get over that exactly? The Beast inside rejoices and drinks deep. Pushing it aside, he easily reaches for the ignition, and sets the great truck rumbling to life. It truly was a beast. Jacob had done his work very well. Jacob reaches out to touch Jason's shoulder, and he gives his head a shake. "Not unless you want it," he says emphatically. "He'll adjust. It's just... y'know. He's old." He catches himself, flashing a grin, and amends, "Uh, traditional. You know what I mean! Not sure when he'll be ready to meet you, but... it's no big deal. All that matters is, everyone accepts us... and we're together." Then, he turns to tap his hand on the dash. "So, start 'er up!" The truck eases into the road, with Jason glancing back and forth to make sure nothing comes bolting out of the woods. There ARE some rather large animals in the region after all. Which, all things considered, are likely more sturdy than the truck! "I understand Jacob, and thank you for your understanding." He sighs some, but can't really help but grin at the old comment. "If it helps, I am as much 19 as I am 422. My body stopped aging then." "Oh, believe me," Jake says with a gigantic and shameless grin, glancing up and down Jason's form. "I've noticed." He doesn't stifle the laugh that rises lightly to his lips, and he settles into his seat, only half watching the road. Largely he's watching Jason... and listening, with approval, to the rumbling engine. "So, now you have a truck," he says, wondering, "Where do you plan to drive it? Just parking it at the marina, mostly?" Jason Christopher shakes his head and laughs as well, at Jacob's response to that. He was rather sure it had not been lost on anyone. But just the same, he still said it for some reason. He really wasn't sure himself why. He reflected on if he was self conscious about the age difference and shoved it aside. Maybe he had been for that one brief moment. But that was now exorcised from his thoughts. The truck pulls out into the overall lack of traffic and Jason grins as he guns the engine and sends them leaping forward on the way towards Forks and the small local movie theatre. "We are young Jacob. We have a lot of places to still go. But for now....How about a date? I'll take you to the movies." Jacob's eyes light up at the mention of a date, and if possible his grin gets even wider. "Hell yes! Only one request:" and he can't even begin to stop grinning as he finishes, "No chick flicks." And apparently this strikes him as even funnier, because he dissolves into soft laughter for at least a solid minute, until he has to reach up and wipe tears from his eyes. Jason Christopher actually groans some and then nods. "I think that's a safe enough request to honor yes. In fact thank you for making it. I am still learning about your imprint. As I suspect are you. But if you start calling me on the phone just to talk, while in a bubble bath." He looks at Jacob and shakes his head. "Just no." But the smile he flashes a moment later makes it clear he is just teasing lightly and joking right back. Banter from the prince of werewolves. Who saw that coming a week ago. Jacob starts chuckling again at Jason's quip, and he shakes his head. "Do me a favor," he declares, "if I ever do, just come find me, drag me out into the woods, and..." He trails off, waggling his eyebrow. "Y'know. Help me get that out of my system." He settles a bit, then, and straightens in his seat. "Besides," he says half-seriously, "I'd much rather just talk while we're both in the same bath... and the only bubbles are from the jacuzzi." Jason Christopher smiles, really just smiles. It is genuine. It isn't careful or guarded or dampened. Jacob is making him smile. His always slightly to sharp to be a normal human being teeth are showing and everything. "I give you my word as a prince and a gentleman Jacob Black. Should you behave as such I will find something to do in the forest with you to remind you just how much of a man you are. As well as how much of one I am." Oh, heavens whatever could he mean by that? The truck seems to fly down highway 110. He handles it with consummate ease. Even when a storm springs up. Not that shocking really in this region. "The truck handles superbly Jacob. I am greatly impressed." Not the first time he has said so. In all likelihood not the last time either. With a small cough, Jacob reaches down to adjust the front of his pants slightly. He flashes a slightly coy grin, then, and says, "Glad we got that decided, then." Oh, how the mind does wander with imaginings! But then Jason mentions the truck again, and Jacob's focused on that. "Yeah, I'm happy with how it all came out! Trucks are usually total boats, and--well, okay, so's this one--but it's moving like it ought to." Jason Christopher chuckles and nods to Jacob, thoughtfully. "It is exceptional for the area around La Push especially. If we drive out of state for anything, I'll have one of the corvettes shipped up. If you want to you can drive it." One of. It is likely best for reasons of teenaged car enthusiast sanity not to think of how many there might be. Or just HOW MUCH money he must have to even own them! Jacob's eyebrows shoot up. "One of the...?" and he groans just softly, deep in his throat. "Damn," he breaths the word. "Okay, you've officially just started talking dirty to me. Just so you know." Jake does love cars, and... well, Jason for sure just said some magic words, just as sure as if he'd used a druidic incantation. Jason Christopher laughs slightly and shrugs to Jacob. "Ok, well at least I know what to get you for our one month anniversary now." He grins again, just waiting to see exactly how Jacob responds to that notion. Jacob's eyes widen at this, and at first he seems excited by the mention of the gift. But soon enough he says, "Jason, I... you, I mean..." He pauses, swallowing hard. "Our anniversary?" he asks, and no, he is absolutely not getting choked up. But he is beaming with very clear and obvious joy. Jason Christopher glances over at Jacob, as they pull into Forks. It is only 15 miles after all, and he is driving rather quickly. He adjusts the speed through the town proper. "Well, of course...Our anniversary. I am immortal, and you might think it makes time have less meaning. But that's not true Jacob. It makes you....see the value in special days all the more." He sighs some and reaches a hand over, placing it on Jacob's knee and giving it a squeeze. "Dammit," Jacob says amidst soft laughter, "Now you've got me acting all girly after all. You mention the a-word, and... I'm all mushy." He lays his hand briefly on Jason's, but as he doesn't want to disrupt the driving, he withdraws it again and just sits back. Of course, that big smile of his isn't going anywhere for a while. He's practically humming with good mood. Jason Christopher glances around, he hasn't spent a lot of time in Forks. So he is still learning just where everything is. As he is looking for the theatre his eyes come across Animal Shelter, and they narrow briefly. That dangerous look comes over his features again. As he stares hard at the building. Later. Later after the movies. Later tonight. Around the next block he finds the small theatre and he pulls in. "I can't say I spend a lot of time paying attention to what may or may not be trending or popular in the theatre. But I am sure we will find something to watch. But still no 'chick flicks' even if you had your girly moment there." He winks at Jacob and flashes a smile. It all seems to be coming easier to him now. That makes Jake flush again, and he shakes his head, "I'll work on, uh, not doing that anymore." He's mostly kidding, but he does feel just a tad silly. Nothing he really minds, though. Naturally, as they approach the ticket counter, he's scanning all the most violent and over the top fare. "Huh. You want to watch... the zombie movie, the superhero movie, the giant robots movie, or the sci-fi adventure flick?" He looks around at all of them, clearly finding all of these at least somewhat interesting. He completely ignores the tear-jerker rom-com and the cutesy animated feature for kids. Jason Christopher shrugs and ponders the weighty matters. "Honestly Jacob, you decide. Whatever movie we go to see I have a feeling I am going to be watching the young werewolf movie. The one with the beautiful teenaged werewolf. With the breath taking smile and eyes. That inexplicably rescues a much older one, from himself. I understand that somewhere in it they see a movie together. But really neither of them can describe it later. Seems they were kissing far to much to pay attention to it." Jacob just loops his arm through Jason's, marches them right up to the window, and requests two tickets to the giant robot movie. He anticipates that Jason will want to pay. He also lets his head rest slightly on Jason's shoulder, smiling happily and clearly enjoying every moment of this. "I'm sure they'll have it on DVD eventually, anyway," he comments, pressing his face lightly into the shoulder. He clearly doesn't give a damn who sees them. And god help anyone who has a problem with it. Jacob doesn't get the sense of it. But ordinary people do. Intimidation still washes off of him to the average person. Nobody is going to say a damn word. Jason does may, just as Jacob suspected. He buys them popcorn, and really anything Jacob's gaze even rests on a moment. Then into the theatre on their first actual 'date.' The movie, he couldn't tell you anything about. But the 'movie'...Well he'd still be thinking about that another 400 years into the future. Category:Log